


Meet the Class Pet

by whitewolfandthefox



Series: 400 Follower Drabbles [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Geralt cares, Modern Era, University, geralt is a supportive partner, soft, the class loves seeing their teachers partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox
Summary: Geralt surprises you on the last day of your class.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: 400 Follower Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Meet the Class Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 13: watch you give a lecture  
> *based on my experience as a Canadian university student and high school teacher, so it might be different if your schools aren't the same as mine were

Geralt had snuck in early, finding a seat towards the back of the classroom. Today was the last day of your class and he wanted to surprise you; he had made reservations for an early dinner and had bought tickets to the new movie you had wanted to go to. You had been so excited at the beginning of the semester, finally getting a teaching position at your university after applying for it for such a long time. 

The summer before school started had been spent putting together lessons, creating worksheets, and building powerpoints that would be used in your class. There were many times Geralt had to physically carry you to bed because you had fallen asleep at your desk working late into the night. You would be up and at it in the morning again, determined to make this class as engaging as possible. Your work had paid off it seemed, students often telling you just how much they enjoyed your classes. You would often come home exhausted but full of stories about your students.

Geralt had been drawn out of his reverie as you walked in, greeting the students you walked past. This was one of your bigger classes, having around 150 people in it, but you had still made an effort to learn everyone’s name. You hadn’t gotten everyone, but you knew a good chunk of them and were proud of yourself for it. Geralt was always astounded at your ability to remember names, he looked at the number of people in the room and decided he would be hopelessly outnumbered.

The class grew quiet as you put your powerpoint on the projector, grabbing the remote as you started wandering around the room. That brought a grin to Geralt’s face, you had always complained about how much your feet hurt from standing at the end of the day. When he suggested sitting and teaching you had looked terribly offended, declaring that the mark of a bad teacher; if you were moving around the room you could manage your class better and engage the students at the back of the room as well. He saw now that it worked, the students around him studiously paying attention in case any of them caught your gaze and had a question directed their way.

You still hadn’t seen him, hands waving in the air as you excitedly talked about your research on the subject, passion clear in your face and your voice. Geralt fell in love with you a little bit more, seeing just how invested you were in passing along your knowledge. His cheeks flamed as you told a story about him, the students laughing along; it seemed you often told stories about your relationship, and they just ate it up, loving that you were willing to share things with them. You made your way to his side of the room, eyes searching for a student to pose a question to.

You froze as you spotted him, mouth dropping open a little bit. Murmurs quickly grew in the room, the students not used to seeing you frazzled. You recovered quickly though, a bright smile covering your face as you almost bounced over to him. The people near him seemed to catch on to what was happening as huge grins appeared on their faces, you having told enough stories that they recognized the large man seated in one of the tiny seats. Everyone else was confused, before a hush fell over the room as you grabbed his arm and tugged him up. 

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet my partner, Geralt! He’s decided to pay us a visit today, apparently.” Chatter burst out of the students, noise filling the room as they realized who he was. You turned to him, face relaxing into a gentle grin. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you in your last class, love. I have dinner reservations and tickets to a movie afterwards, as a celebration.” He felt adoration swell in his chest as your eyes teared up, clearly touched at his gesture. You reached up to press a kiss against his lips, an _aww_ floating through the room.

“I can’t wait, thank you. I’m almost done teaching, and then I’m leaving some time for questions. I’ll meet you in my office afterwards?” Geralt hummed in agreement as he reached out to squeeze your hand before dropping a kiss on the top of your head, much to the delight of your class. He winked at you before turning and leaving the class, feeling pleased at the blush that had covered your cheeks as he headed towards your office.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Come yell at on tumblr @whitewolfandthefox


End file.
